PUPPY LOVE
by ALI CHAN n-n
Summary: CAP. 4 UP! ADVERTENCIA YAOI LEMON SETO X JOEY, BUENO AQUI ESTÁ EL CAP 5 PERDÒN POR LA DEMORA YA PRONTITO SUBO EL 6, EST AEVZ LA HISTORI DARA UN GIRO INESPERADO P
1. CIRCUNSTANCIAS

**Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yugi OH! Todos son propiedad de su autor Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solo los tomo prestados para este fic sin fines lucrativos ni nada por el estilo  ˆoˆ**

**Aviso: Este es un fic YAOI SETO X JOEY supongo que ya saben lo que es, yo señalaré el lemon y el NC- 17. Espero q disfruten el primer capítulo que vendría a ser una introducción de porque se dieron las cosas espero que les guste . Cualquier felicitación o queja en todo caso n_nU me lo envían a mi correo o me ponen un review, estoy abierta a críticas constructivas XD (alimena00@hotmail.com)**

**Dedico este fic a mi amiga del alma Vera espero haber aprendido bien de tus enseñanzas y este fic va por todos los fics que escribimos juntas y también a ni querida "onechan" Miyuki espero que te guste mucho ˆoˆ supongo que lo disfrutarás mas cuando ya salga Seto y mas aun cuando ponga el lemon.**

**Atentament.  ALI –CHAN n_n **

*******************************************************************************************

Puppy Love

Capítulo 1 

**CIRCUNSTANCIAS**

- **Uy como pudieron dejarme ni que me hubiera demorado tanto - pensaba mientras daba vueltas alrededor del parque mirando a todos lados para ver si los encontraba.**

**Ese día había quedado con Yugi y los demás para ir a celebrar el hecho de que fueran amigos en una villa fuera de la ciudad. Habían quedado de encontrarse en el parque a las  8 de la mañana, había hecho todo lo posible por llegar a tiempo sin embargo su padre después de una de sus múltiples borracheras había amanecido con tremenda resaca por lo que le había tocado quedarse cuidándolo y sin darse cuenta se le había pasado la hora.**

- **Uuuuuy seguro que fue May quien dijo como siempre " Seguro  a Wheeler se le pegaron las sábanas como siempre vámonos ya encontrará la manera de llegar por su cuenta"- dijo mientras imitaba perfectamente la voz de la chica – Bueno ni modos eso tendré que hacer, pero me van a oir cuando los encuentre como se atrevieron a dejar al gran Joey Wheeler ya veran...**

************************************************************************************************************

**Cerca de ahí...**

**Un grupo de amigos estaban sentados en las bancas de un parque con cara de preocupación, cerca de ahí un autobús detenido con las siglas de Kaiba Corporation parecía estar esperándolos.**

- **Estás seguro que le dijiste que nos encontraríamos en este parque? .- exclamó Tristán rascándose la cabeza.**

- **Si – respondió Yugi – le dije que en el parque que estaba cerca de mi casa.**

- **Esto es muy extraño – dijo Tea- Joey suele retrasarse pero tampoco es para tanto, hace tres que debería estar aquí. Estoy tratando de comunicarme con él a su casa pero nadie contesta, es muy extraño. **

- **Algo debe haberle sucedido – concluyó Tristán-. Conocía a Joey muy bien y no era el tipo de persona que dejaba de cumplir una promesa en especial cuando se trataba de sus amigos jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza dejarlos plantados, si todo estuviera bien él ya estaría ahí en ese momento.**

- **Lo mejor será esperarlo un poco mas y no sacar falsas conclusiones, pero sino llega es muy triste pero tendremos que irnos sin él, el bus que contrató mi hermano para nosotros no puede esperar tanto- inquirió Mokuba a quien también habían invitado. Este había tratado de convencer a su hermano de asistir al paseo pero este como siempre había rechazado la propuesta diciendo que no tenía nada que hacer con esa sarta de insectos y prefería quedarse a hacer algo mas productivo como inventar un nuevo sistema de duelo de monstruos y esas cosas que hacían crecer a Kaiba Corporation cada vez mas.(¬___¬)**

- **Pero no podemos hacer eso , se supone que estamos celebrando el que seamos amigos así que no podemos irnos sin él – dijo Yugi firmemente- el es nuestro amigo y ...**

- **Ay- lo interrumpió May- no se porque tanto escándalo por el bobo de Wheeler- seguro que se le olvidó el asunto y sigue profundamente dormido, lo mejor será irnos  y ... seguro encontrará la manera de reunirse con nosotros después  - dijo después de ver la cara de tristeza de Yugi y guiñándole un ojo – ya sabes como es de testarudo así que no se quedará con las ganas de ir.**

- **Si creo que tienes razón- admitió Yugi-  además tenemos el bus que Kaiba nos ofreció muy amablemente, verdad Mokuba?**

- **Claro – respondió este (si tan solo hubieran visto la carota de Kaiba cuando Mokuba le pidió el favor no estaría diciendo eso) – Ajaja – mientras una gotita le resbalaba por la cabeza n_nU y todos lo miraban con cara de que le pasa a este.**

**En ese momento joven de cabellos blancos llegó corriendo muy agitado...**

- **Viste algo Bakura – preguntó Tristán.**

- **No nada – exclamó el chico aun jadeando- no hay rastro de Joey por los alrededores, hasta pregunté a la gente de por ahí si quizás lo habían visto pero parece que aun no ha pasado por aquí.**

- **Entonces quizás Tristán tenga razón y algo le pasó a Joey – dijo Yugi – muy preocupado- lo mejor será ir a su casa...**

- **Pero si hubiera alguien en su casa ya habría contestado las llamadas que le hice – señaló Tea.**

**La verdad es que el papá de Joey luego de la borrachera de anoche estaba profundamente dormido y en ese momento ni siquiera una banda tocando en su casa habría sido capaza de levantarlo ._ .**

- **Entonces quizás debamos avisar a la policía y... – No te preocupes debe haber alguna buena razón para que él no haya llegado estoy seguro que está bien – escuchó la voz de Yami dentro de si- así que puedes estar tranquilo.**

**Las palabras de Yami tranquilizaron un poco a Yugi y los amigos se dispusieron a esperarlo durante una media hora mas sino se quedarían sin bus y pues les había costado bastante organizar el paseo y la verdad era que tampoco tenían el dinero suficiente como para poder pagarse otra movilidad en ese momento.**

********************************************************************************************************

**Por otro lado...**

- **Aaaachús, ay seguro alguien está hablando mal de mi y ahora que debo hacer ni siquiera se me ocurrió preguntarle a Yugi el nombre de la villa y el lugar donde quedaba, maldición como demonios voy a encontrarme con ellos. Solo a mi no se me ocurre preguntar esas cosas pero quien iba a pensar que me iban a salir tantos imprevistos de un momento a otro, diablos bueno- dijo mientras se agarraba la cabeza -  en parte también es mi culpa porque si hubiera arreglado las cosas para el paseo el día de ayer quizás me hubiera ahorrado un poco de tiempo pero es que esos duelos televisados estaban bastante interesantes aunque claro yo le hubiera ganado rápidamente a todos esos principientes AJAJAJA ... – se rió dejando una de esas carcajadas que hacen parecer tonto hasta al mas cuerdo XD.**

**Mientras caminaba empezó a recordar lo que Yugi le había dicho sobre encontrarse ese día para lo del paseo y que Kaiba les había contratado un bus por lo que peor aun tenía que estar puntual, en ese instante se le vino a la cabeza la cara de Kaiba y no pudo menos que hacer un gesto de disgusto, no entendía como el pobre de Mokuba podía aguantar a ese cabeza chorlito siempre sintiéndose superior, llamándolo con cuanto apelativo canino se le venía a la mente – ahí fue cuando el seño se le terminó de fruncir al pobre de Joey-  si siempre dando órdenes a todo cuando se le apareciera en su camino ypor todas partes y con esa cara de amargado que lo caracterizaba, bueno quizás algún día se lo preguntaría, además no se iba a amargar el día por eso y ya tenía bastantes problemas con buscar a sus amigos en ese momentoasi que por lo pronto intentó hacer una recapitulación de lo que Yugi le dijo la noche anterior pero lo único que le había quedado grabado era la increíble descripción de la villa que le había dado, piscina, cuartos individuales para cada uno, juegos y hasta una sala para el duelo de monstruos claro para aquellos duelistas que llamaban el relajarse seguir jugándolo y no podían vivir ni un momento sin hacerlo... y ahora se perdería todo eso por llegar un poquito tarde ya hasta podía imaginarse a todos divirtiéndose sin él, mientras que él se quedaría solo y aburrido en la ciudadsin embargo en esos instantes un flashback le hizo recoradra la cara de Yugi diciéndolo que se verían a las 8 en el parque cerca de su casa...**

- **No no no, no puede ser – exclamó- el parque cerca de su casa, ahora lo entiendo todo como pude confundirme de lugar mira que venir a esperar como un tonto en el parque cerca de "mi" casa, diablos ahora lo entiendo todo será mejor que me apresuré para ver si aun puedo alcanzarlos.**

**Y diciendo esto salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, casi lo atropella un carro en el cruce de una esquina pero esto no le importó, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que lo dejaran y darle el gusto a May, no señor llegaría y los sorprendería a todos ya se inventaría alguna excusa por llegar a esa hora porque a parte del incidente con su padre pues ya había pasado bastante tiempo y seguro si decía que se había confundido de lugar todos se burlarían a sus anchas así que tal vez debería decir algo así como que se tomó un taxi y quedó atrapado en un atolladero de autos o que un policía lo confundió con un ladrón de bancos y pues tuvo que pasar bastante tiempo en la comisaría tratando de probar su inocencia así hasta que al verdadero ladrón se decidió a entregarse y lo soltaron o que al salir de casa el gato de su vecina había quedado atrapado en lo alto de un árbol y pues él muy heroicamente se decidió a salvarlo o mejor aun que fue secuestrado y @_@... mejor ya se inventaría algo un poco mas convincente cuando llegara sus amigos siempre creían en él pero tampoco era para tanto.**

**Siguió corriendo y por fin divisó la casa de Yugi y a la vuelta el dichoso parque sin embargo vio como un bus se alejaba en ese momento y no tuvo mas que concluir al ver las siglas KC que era en el que precisamente iban todos sus amigos , lo habían dejado, lo único que se le pasó por la mente en esos momentos fue que habría pasado si se hubiera dado cuenta un poquitito antes de las cosas quizás hubiera llegado a tiempo y ya estaría en el bus con los demás pero no el destino había querido que se acordará demasiado tarde  y allí estaba él mochila al hombro parado completamente solo en medio del parque. Si tan solo hubiera sabido que era lo que venía después quizás le hubiera gustado haberse demorado un poco menos o quizás no después de todo la vida cuando quiere jugarle a uno una pasada hace lo posible porque suceda...**

- **Diablos, diablos, diablos – pensó- ahora si que perdí toda oportunidad de reunirme con ellos. Por un momento se le paso por la cabeza la idea de tomar un taxi y decir siga a ese bus pero esas cosas solo suceden en las películas y el anime (XD) y ese no era su caso en esos momentos.- Bueno lo hecho, hecho está y ya no es momento de lamentarse ahora que haré en todo el día con todos mis amigos fuera – se pregunto- lo mejor será regresar a casa y consolarme un poco viendo televisión para pasar el rato quien sabe a lo mejor están transmitiendo algún duelo o hasta una película de acción no me vendría mal en estos momentos. Aunque pensándolo bien primero pasaré por la tienda para comprar algo que comer – la verdad es que el pobre salió tan rápido en la mañana que ni tiempo le había dado en desayunar y ya le estaba crujiendo el estómago n_nU.**

**Así que salió del parque y empezó a caminar por la calle pensando en que estarían haciendo sus amigos en esos momentos en el bus seguro que Tea se había puesto a cantar alguna canción y May estaría diciendo que ella lo hacía mucho mejor mientras que Bakura estaría muy tranquilo viendo por la ventana claro si su lado yami no salía a flote por alguna circunstancias y la verdad es que esos cambios de personalidad ponían de puntas de pelos a todos y pues Tristán tal vez estaría echando una siesta y Yugi probablemente estuviera llevando una de sus innumerables conversaciones con Yami. Bueno cada uno pasándola de su forma hasta que llegaran porque de seguro que en la villa si se divertirían todos, claro menos él que se encontraba por ahí. **

**Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató que en esos momentos salía corriendo de una tienda un hombre encapuchado que llevaba una mochila al hombro así que plaf terminaron chocándose el uno con el otro mientras un coche de la policía se acercaba a toda velocidad.**

- **Alto ahí – gritó uno de los policías- los dos el encapuchado y el de el saco verde pónganse contra la pared con las manos en donde podamos verlas.**

**El golpe lo había dejado un poco atontado pero eso no evitó que escuchara lo que decía el policía, lo estaban confundiendo con un asaltante y en ese momento como por instinto no se le ocurrió otra cosa que empezar a correr con todas sus fuerzas, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando no podía estar yéndole peor en el día primero no pudo ir al paseo con sus amigos y ahora esto perseguido por la policía de sguro si se los contaba a sus amigos jamás se lo creerian. Pudo escuchar la sirena de la policía detrás de él pero eso no le evitó seguir corriendo, no supo cuanto mas corrió pero de hecho que fue bastante  hasta que finalmente los perdió de vista doblando un callejón y saltando un muro. Ya al otro lado se preguntó así mismo como le había sido posible siquiera saltarlo porque la verdad no estaba para nada bajo. **

- **Que diablos estás haciendo aquí?**

**Escuchó una voz sumamente autoritaria detrás de él **

**- Y... yo bueno solo – y volteó sino para encontrarse con unos ojos azules que lo miraban llenos de rabia...**

**Continuará...**


	2. SITUACIONES INESPERADAS

**Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yugi OH! Todos son propiedad de su autor Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solo los tomo prestados para este fic sin fines lucrativos ni nada por el estilo  ˆoˆ**

**Aviso: Este es un fic YAOI SETO X JOEY supongo que ya saben lo que es, yo señalaré el lemon y el NC- 17. Espero q disfruten el segundo capítulo y pues ya no digo mas solo  espero que les guste tendrán que esperar todavía un poco para el yaoi en si n_nU Cualquier crítica o felicitación ya saben estoy abierta a críticas constructivas XD**

**Dedico este fic a mi amiga del alma Vera espero haber aprendido bien de tus enseñanzas y este fic va por todos los fics que escribimos juntas y también a mi"onechan" Miyuki esta vez en honor a su recuperación ya salió Seto así que mas te vale te guste XD y pues también a "la tía Daria espero que pronto tu y el yaoi vayan de la mano XD**

**Atentamente. ALI – CHAN n_n**

*****************************************************************************************************************

PUPPY LOVE 

CAPÍTULO 2 

**SITUACIONES INESPERADAS**

- **Este... bueno yo... – se dio cuenta que las palabras no le salían de la boca**

- **Te estoy preguntando que demonios estás haciendo en mi propiedad Wheeler –  dijo agarrándolo del  brazo fuertemente**

**De todos los sitios ha donde habría podido ir a parar tenía que haber sido justo ahí a la lujosísima mansión de nada menos que Seto Kaiba y no es que en ese momento no le hubiera salvado el pellejo que se le hubiera ocurrido construirla justo ahí porque sino quien sabe habría terminado en la comisaría y pues bueno ¬___¬ mejor era no pensar en eso pero diablos porque justo ahí se preguntaba hasta hubiera preferido caer en una perrera en esos momento, espera... un momento una perrera pero que irónico era pensar eso en esos momentos y...**

- **¿ Que me digas en este preciso momento que estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó Kaiba levantando mas el tono de voz y con una mirada de esas que realmente asustan a cualquiera .**

- **Oye, primero que nada suéltame si y si caí aquí no fue porque quisiera- respondió Joey safándose de la mano de Kaiba.**

- **Y segundo que eh? Si vas a hablar por lo menos hazlo bien si vas a decir primero se supone que vas a enumerar pero claro tu no sabes nada de esas cosas con ese cerebro de mosquito que tienes – dijo Kaiba en tono de burla regalándole a Joey una de sus sonrisas mas sarcásticas.**

- **Uuuuuuuuuuuy  claro tenía que ser el señor perfección, yo lo se todo por supuesto y a ti que te importa como hable o deje de hacerlo – refunfuñó Joey.**

**Y es que Kaiba tenía ese don de sacarlo de quicio mas rápido del rayo siempre corrigiéndolo en todo lo que decía, burlándose de sus habilidades como duelistas simplemente deleitándose llamándolo cachorro o perro faldero cuando se le venía en gana y es que ese sujeto era imposible pensaba Joey.**

- **Entonces será mejor que me vaya de aquí de inmediato – dijo dándose vuelta para irse pero lo único que consiguió  fue irse de cara al suelo tropezándose con un levantamiento de tierra que había ahí.**

- **Ajaja – se rió Kaiba- ahora me doy cuenta que ya ni caminar sabes, se nota que estás volviendo a tus orígenes pero vamos si cualquiera se da cuenta que se te ve muy bien así tirado en el piso como un perrito faldero, AJAJA**

- **Grrrrrr, ya te dije muchas veces que dejes de llamarme así – dijo abalanzándose sobre Kaiba para darle un puñetazo pero este lo contuvo con una sola mano.**

- **Lo siento Wheeler pero nunca vas a poder contra mi – dijo- ahora porque no me dices de una vez por todas cual es el motivo de tu fastidiosa presencia aquí en mi casa, después de esto es seguro que tendré que reforzar mi sistema de seguridad pero volviendo al caso como demonios entraste y el motivo espero que sea bueno o sino... espera – y el rostro de Kaiba se transformó completamente para llenarse de gran preocupación- no me digas que le pasó algo a Mokuba, maldición nunca debí dejar que saliera  con Yugi y sus demás irresponsables amigos, pero si le pasó algo a mi hermanito ya tendrán que rendirme cuentas y soy capaz de matarlos a todos- dijo amenazadoramente .**

- **Tranquilo Kaiba, esto no tiene nada que ver con Mokuba- dijo Joey, un poco sorprendido con la actitud de Kaiba, cuando se trataba de su hermano este se transformaba completamente pasaba de ser la persona fría y calculadora para convertirse en el hermano mayor cariñoso y protector, después de todo parecía que Kaiba en el fondo si tenía corazón solo que solo lo demostraba con su hermano.**

- **Entonces será mejor que tengas una buena excusa porque por sino lo sabes podría demandarte  por irrumpir sin permiso en propiedad privada Wheeler y con las influencias que tengo ni el mejor de los abogados podría sacarte de esta- dijo Kaiba con tono de superioridad.**

- **Uy, tranquilízate Kaiba- como siempre tan exagerado pensó.**

**Y le contó a Kaiba con lujo de detalles y hasta con dramatización ( propio de Joey XD) todo lo que había pasado desde que salió de su casa esa mañana, Kaiba por supuesto ni se inmutó con todo lo que le contó y al final de relato lo único que soltó fue un gran bostezo.**

- **Y... – preguntó Kaiba.**

- **¿Cómo que y? – preguntó Joey algo molesto- he pasado por uno de los peores días y tú lo único que dices es y? **

- **A ver veamos te levantaste tarde, por perezoso tus amigos te dejaron cosa que yo también hubiera hecho en su lugar ( si había algo de lo que Kaiba carecía era de paciencia n_nU) y la verdad es que si me hubieran dejado no habría armado tanto escándalo al contrario me hubiera sentido bastante aliviado de haberme evitado pasar tanto tiempo con esa sarta de incompetentes – concluyó.**

- **Esa sarta de incompetentes, como los llamas – respondió Joey bastante molesto- son los mejores amigos que he tenido desde siempre, ellos están siempre ahí para apoyarme en todo y estoy seguro que arriesgarían cualquier cosa para ayudarme si me encontrara en problemas como lo hacen siempre. Se que si me dejaron esta vez fue bastante en parte por culpa mía demoré mucho y no hubiera sido justo para ellos perderse esta oportunidad de divertirse, también estoy completamente seguro que les costó mucho haberse ido sin mi porque es justo como yo me hubiera sentido si hubiera sido otro de mis amigos el que se encontrase en mi situación.**

- **Tonterías –dijo Kaiba con el seño bastante fruncido- esa cosa a la que llamas amistad no existe. Lo importante en esta vida es buscar ser siempre el mejor, no se puede confiar en nadie.**

- **Eso solo lo dice porque no tienes amigos – exclamó Joey.**

- **Ajaja – se rió burlonamente- y quien dice que los necesito. Cualquier persona cerca de ti está dispuesta a traicionarte ante el menor descuido que tengas. Todos están esperando verte caer para adueñarse de lo que es tuyo y sino es así están esperando ganar algo de ti portándose tan amables contigo para obtener algún beneficio siempre es así, nadie es verdadero todos son una sarta de caras bonitas esperando ganarse tu confianza para luego apuñalarte por la espalda, es por eso que solo confío en mi mismo. Si andara por ahí confiando en todo el mundo los socios de mi compañía ya serían dueños de esta, mi hermano estaría en un orfanatorio y yo andaría mendigando por ahí.**

**Joey se sorprendió bastante nuca creyó que Kaiba pensara de esa manera siempre pensó que era una persona sumamente autosuficiente y hacía las cosas solo solamente por el hecho de demostrar que era el mejor y no necesitaba de nadie mas, Pero no ahora se daba cuenta de las cosas Kaiba era de ese modo porque no confiaba en absolutamente nadie y por lo que había entendido tampoco estaba rodeado de tan buenas personas.**

- **Es por eso – continuó- que cuido a Mokuba tanto, el es lo único que tengo. Es la única persona que se me dirá siempre la verdad, además yo soy también lo único que tiene y para poder seguir teniéndolo conmigo necesito demostrarles a todos que soy capaz de cuidarlo y ofrecerle todo lo que necesita. Él siempre se preocupa por mi y ya ha sufrido demasiado sobre todo con ese sujeto que hacía llamarse nuestro padre y que por suerte ya no está mas aquí.**

- **Tu padre-dijo Joey extrañado, jamás había escuchado a Kaiba sobre ese tema.**

- **Pues si- respondió- no fue precisamente el padre ejemplar, el único motivo por el cual acepté ir con él en el orfanato fue porque accedió con adoptarnos a mi y a mi hermano juntos.**

**Ahora Joey lo recordaba, había escuchado a Mokuba decir que su padre no los trataba precisamente muy bien, incluso les había dicho que a lo único que se dedicaba era a explotar la gran inteligencia de Kaiba para su beneficio sabía también que debido a eso Kaiba no había tenido la oportunidad de hacer muchos amigos ya que vivía encerrado desarrollando nuevos productos para Kaiba Corp. entonces después de todo no era totalmente su culpa ser una persona extremadamente fría, sino que la codicia y el amor nulo brindado por su padre habían tenido bastante que ver en eso.**

- **Pero mira el lado bueno de las cosas – exclamó Joey tratando de ser un poco positivo- ahora eres dueño de una de las compañía mas poderosas del mundo, tienes a tu servicio a miles de empleados dispuestos a cumplir tus órdenes de inmediato, tienes una casa grandísima y muy lujosa dime cuantos no darían por estar en tu lugar aunque sea un minuto.**

- **Y a que precio eh? – añadió Kaiba con ironía- al de estar completamente solo y vivir pensando en que tus propios socios pueden traicionarte en cualquier momento. Si sigo en esto es simplemente por Mokuba. Pero tu que puedes saber de esto si paras metido en mundo basado en tu supuesta amistad y alegría.**

- **Eso no es cierto- respondió Joey- mis padres no están juntos y vivo lejos de mi hermana. Mi padre tampoco es el padre ejemplar está completamente sumergido en la bebida- dijo cerrando los puños y apretándolos con fuerza- llega todas las noches o madrugadas después de una gran borrachera y se queda completamente dormido, amanece con una tremenda resaca gritando por todas partes que dejen de molestarlo y que los ruidos lo perturban por lo tanto me toca atenderlo. Tengo que salir en la mañana a trabajar vendiendo periódicos, cosa que no me molesta porque así llego mas despierto al colegio y me mantengo en forma- dijo levantando el brazo y mostrando una gran sonrisa..**

**Esta vez el que se sorprendió fue Kaiba jamás había creído que Wheeler pasar por esas cosas sabía lo de su hermana y la operación que él le pago pero no sabía nada del asunto de su padre además quien lo hubiera imaginado de él, que paraba siempre sonriente y despreocupado como él lo creía haciendo bromas con sus amigos y nunca tomándose las cosas en serio y siempre con esas suerte "tonta"  como el solía llamarla ganando uno que otro duelo.**

- **Pues sabes disimularlo muy bien – agregó Kaiba.**

- **Y tu también- respondió Joey- con esa cara de amargado que siempre llevas y el carácter de dictador que te manejas- agregó burlándose.**

- **Pues esa cara como dices, es la que me ha mantenido a flote a mi y a mi compañía hasta ahora y sino fuera por el carácter que tengo hace mucho tiempo ya que lo habría perdido todo e incluso a mi hermano y eso jamás voy a permitirlo por eso es que estoy dispuesto a matar si es necesario a quien se atreva a hacerle algún daño, ya una vez por un descuido estuve a punto de perderlo y no pienso volver a permitirlo – dijo primero con determinación pero al instante bajo la cabeza y su cara se oscureció por completo- yo, yo no se que haría sin el – dijo finalmente pero con una voz completamente entrecortada.**

- **O. Oye Kaiba estás bien – dijo Joey agachándose para poder ver de cerca la cara de Kaiba.**

**Lo que vio lo sorprendió por completo, Kaiba estaba llorando 0_0, había visto a Kaiba bastante molesto muchas veces, riéndose burlonamente o mostrando hasta una sonrisa irónica pero llorando jamás. Esa situación lo aterró un poco no sabía que le daba mas miedo verlo realmente molesto o llorando como lo estaba haciendo ahora y pues no sabía que hacer a lo mejor debería ir a buscar a Yugi que tal vez sabría manejar la situación mejor que él. Pero que estaba pensando Yugi se encontraba a bastantes kilómetros de ahí y Mokuba también estaba con él. No podía ser solo a él le pasaban estas cosas, de verdad que en ese momento no se le ocurría nada, ni que hacer ni que decir. Empezó a entrar en pánico... pero diablos que le estaba pasando era un simple sujeto llorando, no no no no era ningún simple sujeto era Seto Kaiba la persona con la cabeza mas fría que él había conocido hasta entonces, que hacer, que hacer...**

- **Ya se – dijo por fin dando un grito.**

**Alo que Kaiba levantó el rostro y dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se volteó y empezó a limpiarse rápidamente las lágrimas con la manga de su saco.**

- **Iremos – agregó Joey- al parque de diversiones- así yo me entretendré y no tendré que regresar a casa y aburrirme sin hacer nada y pues tu por otro lado saldrás de tu aburrida rutina de tener que majar una empresa y aprenderás a divertirte un poco- agregó sonriendo.**

- **Pero que estás diciendo Wheeler- exclamó Kaiba- ahora si que te volviste por completo loco, de ninguna manera iré a un parque de diversiones y menos acompañado de ti, prefiero mil veces quedarme aquí.**

- ** Pues no señor esta vez eso no será posible, tendrás que venir conmigo a menos que quieras que todos se enteren que el gran Seto Kaiba lloró, ajaja- dijo Joey dejando escapar una risa bastante pícara.**

- **Es esto una venganza? – preguntó Kaiba.**

- **Digamos que si y digamos que no, sería una venganza en cuanto a todas las veces que te burlaste a mis anchas y por todas las veces que empleaste algún apelativo canino en mi contra llámese perro, cachorro o perrito faldero y por todas las veces que dudaste de mis habilidades como duelista – respondió Joey.**

- **Habilidades como duelista JÁ – se burló nuevamente Kaiba- eso no es mas que suerte y una muy tonta por cierto.**

- **Bueno, si así lo quieres entonces todo mundo se enterará de esto, lástima – entonces me voy adiosito – dijo Joey dándose la vuelta y mostrando una sonrisa bastante conspiradora. **

**Joey no era de las personas a quienes les gustara amenazar a otros pero diablos tenía a Kaiba en sus manos, pero no solo eso en el fondo tenía la intención de demostrarle que si se puede confiar en otros y también de hacerlo pasar un buen rato en el parque de diversiones después de todo el hombre paraba al pendiente las 24 horas de Kaiba Corp. Y pues todos aunque fuera Kaiba tenían derecho de divertirse un poco.**

- **Está bien Wheeler tu ganas – dijo Kaiba con bastante rabia- pero si alguien se llega a enterar de lo que paso ya te las verás conmigo y tampoco quiero que le cuentes a tus amiguitos sobre esta salida.**

- **Te recuerdo Kaiba que no estás en condiciones de poner condiciones, pero está bien dijo Joey no se los diré además harían muchas preguntas y hasta me creerían bastante loco por haber querido salir contigo ( en especial Tristán =P) – dijo Joey.**

- **Entonces vámonos –dijo Kaiba- llamaré al helicóptero para que nos lleve.**

- **No, no, no – lo interrumpió Joey- iremos a la manera tradicional.**

- **Manera tradicional?- preguntó Kaiba un tanto confundido y bastante fastidiado.**

- **Sip, caminando- respondió Joey.**

**Y se apresuró a salir por la puerta principal de la casa seguido por Kaiba que no iba precisamente con una de sus mejores caras y que andaba pensando en la manera de vengarse del rubio después de esta. =P**

**Continuará...**

****************************************************************************************************************

**Notas de autora. Pues como verán esto es un poco todavía continuando la historia así que tendrán que tenerme un poco de paciencia pero no se preocupen que ya hay yaoi a la vista XD. Arigato a los que han leído hasta ahora mi fic, gracias por dejar reviews**


	3. UN DÌA BASTANTE EXTRAÑO

**Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yugi OH! Todos son propiedad de su autor Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solo los tomo prestados para este fic sin fines lucrativos ni nada por el estilo  ˆoˆ**

**Aviso: Este es un fic YAOI SETO X JOEY supongo que ya saben lo que es, yo señalaré el lemon y el NC- 17. Espero q disfruten el tercer capítulo, solo faltan dos capítulos mas y pues voy adelantando que en el próximo capítulo ya viene el lemon por mientras disfruten este y espero que les guste. Cualquier crítica o felicitación ya saben estoy abierta a críticas constructivas XD**

**Dedico este fic a mi amiga del alma Vera espero haber aprendido bien de tus enseñanzas y este fic va por todos los fics que escribimos juntas y también a mi"onechan" Miyuki esta vez en honor a su recuperación ya se viene lo bueno creo n_nU.**

**Atentamente. ALI – CHAN n_n**

*****************************************************************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 3 

UN DÍA BASTANTE EXTRAÑO "PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES DOMINÓ" 

**Ese era el título que se veía en un enorme cartel en relieve que marcaba la entrada al famoso parque de diversiones de la ciudad, era el parque mas grande de por ahí y poseía innumerables juegos y atracciones.**

- **Bien, ya llegamos – exclamó Joey.**

- ** Y que crees, que no me he dado cuenta – dijo Kaiba en un tono bastante sarcástico- había tenido que aguantarse todo el camino la palabrería del rubio y ahora para colmo esto un lugar enorme y repleto de tanta gente.**

**Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos pensando en lo molesto de la situación que al darse vuelta no se percató que el rubio ya no estaba cerca de él.**

- **Diablos ¿dónde se habrá metido el inútil de Wheeler? – refunfuñó.**

**Se dispuso a buscarlo cosa que no le fue muy difícil pues lo vio haciendo la cola para comprar tickets en la boletería .**

- **¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo Wheeler y por qué te largas así sin avisar?- preguntó Kaiba- Puesto que fuiste tu el de la idea de venir aquí lo mínimo que deberías hacer sería avisarme cuando piensas desaparecerte y si lo haces de igual forma no estaría nada mal, una molestia menos en el mundo y así podría regresarme a casa y hacer algo realmente productivo no como esto que es una perdida de tiempo.**

- **Uuuuuuuuuuuy parece que nos demoraremos algo en comprar los tickets, esta cola está bastante larga, claro es que siendo sábado todo el mundo viene a este parque además escuché que habían inaugurado una nueva montaña rusa, me muero por subirme a ella- respondió el rubio ignorando a Kaiba mientras le hacía caras chistosas a un niño que hacía la cola delante de él =P- también quiero comerme un algodón de azúcar así de grande – dijo mientras habría los brazos a todo su largo-  hace mucho que no como uno.**

- **Me parece Wheeler o no estás escuchando nada de lo que te digo...**

- **También me dijeron que dan premios increíbles en esos juegos del tiro al blanco y esas cosas, nunca gano en ninguno de esos pero esta vez el gran Joey Wheeler se llevará el premio mayor AJAJA – dijo mientras reía escandalosamente tanto así que la mayoría de los que hacían la cola delante de él voltearon a mirarlo con curiosidad. Además creo que de una sola deberíamos comprar varios tickets para todos los juegos de esa manera no tendríamos que formar cola tantas veces – concluyó cambiando a una cara bastante seria.**

- **Esto es el colmo – Kaiba estaba a punto de explotar normalmente él era quien sacaba a Joey pero esta vez parecía que los papeles se habían invertido- exijo que me prestes atención mientras te hablo.**

- **Oye Kaiba que crees que soy alguno de tus empleados para que me digas que debo hacer además ya tengo bastante con estar parado aquí haciendo esta cola que parece nunca va a avanzar- dijo Joey quien también ya empezaba a fastidiarse por las quejas de Kaiba y el hecho de estar ahí parado por tanto tiempo sin avanzar siquiera un centímetro.**

**A Kaiba la cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas si había algo que no podía soportar era la incompetencia y eso era lo que estaba viendo en esos instantes no solo la de parte de Joey que ya le era habitual sino también la del parque de diversiones que a pesar de tener cinco boleterías solo tenía abierta una y además el sol que hacía estaba empezando a molestarlo y a ponerlo nervioso.**

- **Maldición – dijo- y se dirigió hasta la ventanilla de la boletería.**

- **Oye Kaiba que demonios estás haciendo regresa aquí o nos meterás es problemas.**

- **No me molestes Wheeler- exclamó Kaiba volteando para mirarlo con unos ojos que ya empezaban a echar chispas de rabia  – ya tengo bastante con soportar tu presencia y ahora me tengo que aguantar esto, pero se acabó ahora las cosas se harán a mi manera.**

- **E... está bien has lo que quieras pero si nos echan de aquí tendrás la culpa de que me aburra toda la tarde- fue lo único que atinó a decir, algo en la mirada de Kaiba lo había convencido de que lo mejor era no tratar de detenerlo sino de verdad habrían verdaderos problemas.**

- **Como si me importara – fue también lo único que respondió Kaiba.**

**Por fin llegó a la ventanilla de la boletería entre insultos y gritos de la gente quienes le reclamaban el hecho de que quisiera ahorrarse la cola y tratara de ganar sitio, pero este ni se inmuto y ahora se encontraba ahí frente al encargado de las ventas que en ese momento ni siquiera se dignaba a atender pues estaba entretenido devorándose tremendo sándwich y leyéndose una revista. Esto por cierto fue la gota que derramó el agua del vaso o en este caso la gota que derramó la ira de la cabeza de Kaiba pero decidió no perder los estribos y optó hablar como siempre con bastante calma y amabilidad si se puede decir eso de la manera de actuar de Kaiba n_nU.**

- **Deme 30 tickets – dijo sacando algunos billetes de su saco.**

- **Lo lamento – respondió el encargado sin dejar de mirar su revista - pero debe hacer la cola como todos los demás.**

- **La haría si hubiera alguien realmente competente vendiendo las entradas pero dado que el encargado no es mas que un perezoso  e inútil, deme 30 tickets por favor – dijo en tono bastante sarcástico.**

- **Oiga y usted quien se ha creído que ...- dijo finalmente levantando la cabeza y solo en ese momento al ver a Kaiba la revista se le cayó de las manos.**

- **Seto Kaiba a sus órdenes – respondió- presidente y dueño de Kaiba Corporation y puesto que mis intentos por ser amable no funcionaron si no me vende los malditos tickets tendré que hablar con el administrador de este lugar y hacer que lo despidan y créame que me encargaré de hablar tan mal de usted que nunca volverán a contratarlo en ningún lugar.**

- **Hu hu... hubiera empezado por ahí señor Kaiba – dijo esbozando una sonrisa bastante nerviosa- aquí tiene sus tickets es mas la casa le regala 10 tickets mas y este no se le ofrece nada mas tal vez una bebida, no quiere lo que queda de mi sándwich?**

- **No gracias solo cierre la boca y atienda a la gente que está aquí haciendo la cola desde hace mucho- dijo mientras tomaba todos los tickets y en tono sumamente sarcástico añadió- ah si se me olvidaba muchas gracias siempre es bueno tratar con gente tan comprensiva como usted y ya sabe mi personal lo estará vigilando para saber del buen cumplimiento de sus deberes.**

- **No no... no hay de que vuelva cuando quiera – dijo el encargado mientras suspiraba aliviado cuando vio que por fin Kaiba se daba la vuelta y se alejaba de ahí.**

**Esta vez lo que recibió por parte de la gente fue un sinnúmero de ovaciones, aplausos y agradecimientos porque después de todo sus amenazas habían hecho efecto y el encargado había empezado a atender a la gente con bastante eficiencia. Encontró a Joey sentado en una banca por ahí cerca terminando de comerse un chocolate.**

- **Toma- le dijo mientras le alcanzaba los tickets.**

- **Wow- cuantos tickets exclamó Joey- a ver déjame sacar cuentas para saber cuanto tengo que darte, si cada ticket son...**

- **No tienes porque darme nada los conseguí prácticamente gratis, además tampoco creo que tengas con que pagarme aunque tal vez si te vistieras de perro y actuaras como uno te apuesto que ganarías bastante dinero porque de hecho ni siquiera tendrías que esforzarte por parecer uno- lo interrumpió Kaiba mostrando una sonrisa.**

- **Grrrrrr ya empiezas de nuevo con eso- se molestó el rubio, claro tanta amabilidad por parte de Kaiba no podía ser verdad y nuevamente había conseguido molestarlo con sus comentarios- ya te dije que yo no soy un perro ni nada de eso deberías aprender a respetarme un poco.**

- **Yo respetarte a ti, por favor no me hagas reír yo digo lo que quiero y punto y ahora porque no nos subimos a uno de esos famosos juegos cosa que de una vez te callas la boca y podemos irnos de aquí.**

- **Está bien como quieras – dijo Joey finalmente derrotado- pero primero podríamos comer algo es que no he comido nada en todo el día.**

**Y diciendo eso se dirigieron a un puesto de hot dogs que había por ahí, Kaiba se negó a comer diciendo que eso era basura a lo que Joey respondió que en ese caso la basura sabía muy bien, grave error porque le dio pie a Kaiba de volver a utilizar la palabra perro para llamarlo basándose en el hecho de que solo los perros callejeros comen basura.**

- **Uy ya cállate quieres, señor deme dos mas por favor.**

- **Te va a dar indigestión por tragar tanto.**

- **Lo único que me da indigestión aquí son tus palabras – dijo Joey bastante fastidiado.**

- **No es que me preocupe pero si te pasa algo sería realmente molesto y una pérdida de tiempo tener que llevarte a algún hospital- dijo Kaiba en tono burló,**

- **Ya cállate quieres – respondió el rubio mientras terminaba de devorarse el último hot dog – ahora si vamos, subiremos primero a la montaña rusa.**

- **No creo que sea buena idea después de todo lo que comiste creo que...**

- **Ya basta si, yo hago lo quiero desde cuando te convertiste en mi niñera Kaiba – lo interrumpió Joey.**

**A Kaiba no le gustó para nada ese comentario.**

- **Está bien Wheeler será como quieras subiremos a esa famosa montaña – exclamó Kaiba**

**Y siendo así formaron la cola para subirse y en poco tiempo ya estaban sentados y el juego comenzaba. Todo fue bien hasta la segunda vuelta Kaiba iba sentado sin inmutarse mientras Joey gritaba como un loco en especial en cada una de las vueltas de cabeza sin embargo en la tercera vuelta Kaiba ya no escuchó ninguno delos gritos del rubio y volteó para ver si algo había pasado, lo que vio fue a Joey con una carota de enfermo increíble y con la mano tapándose la boca. Kaiba ya pudo imaginar lo que se venía así que ni bien acabó el juego saltó del asiento evitando así que todo lo que se le vino a Joey le cayera encima xD.**

- **Ay, que horrible estuvo eso – dijo Joey quejándose.**

- **Te dije que no deberías haberte comido toda esa basura- dijo Kaiba en tono serio- será mejor que nos vayamos ya de este lugar.**

- **No aun no , antes quiero jugar en uno de esos puestos de tira al blanco y ganarme el peluche mas grande para regalárselo a Serenity – exclamó el rubio con determinación mientras empezaba a caminar hacia un de los puestos.**

**A Kaiba no le quedó mas que seguirlo, después de todo el paseo en la montaña rusa no le había parecido tan malo solo que por ningún motivo le daría el gusto al rubio de decírselo, la verdad es que nunca antes se había subido a ninguna de ellas y la verdad es que después de todo le había parecido divertido y la compañía de Joey pues no era del todo mala, es mas le encantaba ver como el rubio fruncía el ceño cuando lo llamaba perrito faldero y es que en verdad Joey era tan adorable como un de ellos y...**

- **Adorable... pero que cosas estoy diciendo? y de Wheeler! Que te pasa Seto Kaiba estás perdiendo el juicio ya sabía que no era buena idea venir a un lugar como este y menos con...**

- **Aquí dice "Derribe al pato y gánese este hermoso oso de peluche" – dijo Joey sacando a Kaiba de sus pensamientos- bueno entonces el gran Joey Wheeler lo hará, señor deme por favor un turno.**

- **Aquí tiene - dijo el encargado dándole a Joey al encargado dándole a Joey una de esas escopetas que se usan para estos juegos- y por favor párese detrás de la línea de tiro. Tiene tres disparos para tratar de atinarle al pato.**

- **Está bien, entonces aquí voy – exclamó bastante seguro.**

**Se paró detrás de la línea como le dijo el hombre y efectuó el primer disparo sin éxito, el segundo tampoco le atinó y el tercero por poco y le cae al encargado en lugar de al pato.**

- ** Demonios no pude darle en ninguno- dijo tristemente.**

- **Dame eso- intervino Kaiba- realmente no puedes hacer nada, un turno por favor- la verdad es que le había dado un no se que ver la cara de tristeza de Joey. **

**Y poniéndose detrás de la línea dio el primer disparo que atravesó al pato justo por el centro dejando tanto a Joey como al encargado con la boca abierta.**

- **¡Felicidades! –reaccionó el empleado- se ha ganado usted el primer premio y le alcanzó a Kaiba un oso del peluche del tamaño de él.**

- **Es tuyo – dijo mirando a Joey.**

- **Eh? –Joey estaba mas sorprendido todavía- **

- **No que lo querías para tu hermana? – preguntó Kaiba.**

- **Si pero tu lo ganaste – respondió Joey- además podrías regalárselo a Mokuba.**

- **Mokuba ya tiene suficientes, pero bueno si no lo quieres igual y se lo puedo regalar a alguien por ahí.**

- **No, no está bien gracias supongo...**

- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH pero si es Seto Kaiba realmente es tan o mas guapo de cómo se ve por televisión – unos gritos de emoción se escucharon por ahí.**

**Sin darse cuenta se encontraban rodeados de un buen número de chicas que miraban a Kaiba con ojos en forma de corazón, algunas ya estaban bien cerca de él y le rogaban por un autógrafo o hasta un abrazo. Joey no podía entender como una persona tan fría como Kaiba podía acaparar tanto la atención de las chicas pero viéndolo desde cierto punto de vista pues si tenían razón Kaiba era bastante guapo, era bastante alto y tenía un cuerpo bastante lindo además estaban esos ojos azules tan profundo que hacían que cualquiera se perdiera en ellos y...**

- **Un momento, pero que diablos estoy pensando- dijo Joey mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro- este sol ya empieza a afectarme el cerebro de otra forma nunca se me hubiera ocurrido pensar algo así o quizás si, pero que estoy diciendo demonios...**

- **Disculpa – dijo una de las chicas acercándose a Joey- pero tú eres amigo de Seto Kaiba?**

**Amigo? Joey nunca había pensado en Kaiba como un amigo.**

- **No, no somos amigos- respondió.**

- **Umm... pues si lo parecen, los hemos estado siguiendo por el parque todo el tiempo y la verdad que se veían como buenos amigos o a lo mejor...**

- **Son novios- exclamó una chica por ahí .**

- **Claro – dijo otra- si se les ve tan bien juntos, además como vimos te regaló un oso o no?**

**Todas las chicas lo rodearon mientras hablaban entre ellas y reían en complicidad. Joey se puso mas rojo que un tomate, nunca habría pensado en nada de eso sin embargo al ver la cara de enojo de Kaiba dijo.**

- **Pero que estupideces están diciendo, eso es totalmente falso, no se dan cuenta que somos dos hombres – exclamó bastante fastidiado.**

- **Claro que si y eso es lo que lo hace mas interesante ajaja- intervino una chica- pero vamos cuéntanoslo todo con lujo de detalles.**

**Y diciendo eso todas empezaron a acercársele mas y mas, el pobre de Joey no sabía que hacer siempre quiso estar rodeado de chicas pero no de esa manera y las cosas que decían no eran precisamente las que quería escuchar, en eso sintió un jalón y fue sacado de todo ese revuelto.**

- **Será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí antes que esto se ponga peor – concluyó Kaiba.**

- **Si vámonos- atinó a decir.**

**En el camino de regreso no hablaron para nada hasta que al fin llegaron a la mansión de Kaiba.**

- **Bueno será mejor que me vaya, parece que tuviste razón y mi idea no fue tan buena después de todo – dijo mirando al suelo, desde que salieron del parque no se había atrevido a mirar a Kaiba a la cara sin embargo sintió como una mano le levantó la barbilla y se chocó con unos ojos azules que no lo miraban precisamente con la misma frialdad de siempre.**

- **Pues yo no la pasé tan mal – dijo Kaiba.**

**Y diciendo esto empujó a Joey contra la pared y unió sus labios con los de rubio en un beso.**

**Continuará...**

*****************************************************************************************************************

**Notas de Autora. Y bueno ahí está el capítulo, gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews espero que les guste y a todos los que han leído mi fic n____________n**


	4. UNA RAZÓN PARA TODO

**Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yugi OH! Todos son propiedad de su autor Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solo los tomo prestados para este fic sin fines lucrativos ni nada por el estilo  ˆoˆ**

**Advertencia NC-17: Este capitulo contiene lemon es decir sexo explícito si se puede decir así. Por lo tanto si no gustan de este tipo de cosas les pido de por favor que no lo lean, muchas gracias y pues para los que si gustan de esto aquí esta el cuarto capítulo y espero que lo disfruten es un poquito mas largo que los otros tres pero es que sino no me alcanzaba.**

**Dedico este fic a mi amiga del alma Vera espero haber aprendido bien de tus enseñanzas y este fic va por todos los fics que escribimos juntas y también a mi"onechan" Miyuki esta vez en tu honor xD ahí está el lemon así que por favor estate tranquilita xD**

**Atentamente. ALI – CHAN n_n**

*****************************************************************************************************************

CAPÍTULO 4 

****

**UNA RAZÓN PARA TODO**

**Kaiba separó los labios permitiéndole a su lengua recorrer todo el interior de la boca de Joey la verdad era que el rubio sabía bastante bien, el beso fue haciéndose cada vez mas profundo, mas exquisito** **y lo mejor era que el rubio no estaba poniendo resistencia alguna.**

**Pero que estaba pasando Seto Kaiba lo estaba besando y lo peor de todo era que se sentía bastante bien, tener a Kaiba tan cerca lo estaba excitando y empezaba a sentir que algo ardía dentro de él pero no sabía por qué, su olor era realmente embriagante una mezcla de salvaje y cítrico, por un momento estuvo a punto de perder la cabeza y empezó a subir los brazos para colocarlos alrededor del cuello de Kaiba pero una voz dentro de sí le hizo detenerse. Que diablos estaba haciendo, era Kaiba y además era un hombre por Dios tenía que salir de ahí inmediatamente. De un empujón apartó a Kaiba y los dos quedaron ahí respirando agitadamente.**

- **Pe... pero que demonios estabas haciendo Kaiba, te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer- exclamó Joey con una ligera muestra de indignación porque la verdad era que el tono con el que dijo las palabras demostraban mas que nada temor.**

**Que, que estaba haciendo, como responder a esa pregunta si ni el mismo sabía porque demonios había besado al rubio. Había sido un fuerte impulso solamente o al menos era eso lo que él creía, sino que otra cosa pudo haber sido acaso el rubio le gustaba? No eso no podía ser Wheeler era la persona mas molesta en este mundo o quizás él había querido proyectares esa imagen después de todo era él quien siempre lo provocaba, por qué lo hacía? Tampoco lo sabía quizás solo para divertirse un poco a sus anchas o tal vez era para atraer su atención. Pero que cosas estaba pensando esa situación lo había confundido totalmente, si tan solo no hubiera aceptado ir con él a ese odioso parque nada de esto hubiera pasado y no estaría preguntándose todo esto y obteniendo ninguna respuesta para ello.**

- **Simplemente me provocó- atinó a decir.**

- **Te provocó? Que te pasa estás completamente loco, tierra llamando a Kaiba, te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo.**

**La verdad que no, pensó Kaiba no sabía porque se le había ocurrido eso pero que mas podía decirle.**

- **Pues eso mismo Wheeler, por qué mas crees que lo haría entonces – dijo con tono y mirada sarcástica.**

- **No lo sé, tal vez... pero que estoy diciendo, Kaiba tu no puedes hacer una cosa así – de cuando acá era él, el de cabeza fría se preguntó- yo soy un hombre además se supone que me odias cierto- por una vez en su vida hubiera preferido mil veces que Kaiba lo llamara perro a que hiciera lo que hizo.**

**Genial eso le ayudó a Kaiba a pensar de nuevo fríamente, ya sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer para que esa situación no se le saliera de las manos y salir bien parado de ella.**

- **Pues eso es totalmente cierto y si quieres saber la verdadera razón es por eso que lo hice – respondió Kaiba bastante sereno.**

- **A que te refieres? – preguntó el rubio bastante sorprendido.**

- **Pues es un modo de venganza por haberme obligado a ir a ese estúpido parque de diversiones eso es todo Wheeler, digamos que después de esto ya estamos a mano así que no vayas a hacerte ilusiones conmigo – respondió Kaiba satisfactoriamente, aunque por dentro sintió una opresión en el pecho.**

- **Ya entiendo- dijo Joey con la cabeza abaja- entonces eso era, sabes por un momento pensé ahí en el parque de diversiones cuando me regalaste el oso de peluche para Serenity que después de todo si tenías corazón y hasta podías llegar a ser amable con las personas, pero ya veo que no es así para ti todo se trata de venganzas y de mantener un orgullo en alto sin importar a quien tengas que humillar para lograrlo – concluyó.**

- **Bravo – dijo Kaiba aplaudiendo- veo que al fin lo has comprendido de hecho te tardaste mas de lo que pensé pero que se puede esperar de gente con un cerebro tan pequeño como el tuyo, y ahora porque no te largas de aquí y me evitas tener que llamar a seguridad para echarte de aquí.**

- **Pues eso no será necesario me voy de aquí inmediatamente y puedes quedarte con esto- dijo tirando el oso de peluche al suelo – no quiero que mi hermana tenga algo que consiguió una persona tan fría y calculadora como tu y si tal ves tengas razón tal vez si tenga un cerebro pequeño que no quiso entender que gente como tu nunca cambian y nunca serán buenas personas.**

- **Ay Wheeler tus palabras si que me conmueven, me han llegado al fondo del corazón y ahora hazme el favor de irte de aquí inmediatamente – exclamó Kaiba**

- **Eso no tienes por qué repetírmelo.**

**Y diciendo eso dio media vuelta y diciendo eso salió corriendo de ahí.**

- **Vamos corre mas rápido Wheeler – le gritó Kaiba- corre como un perro con el rabo entre las piernas Ajaja.**

**Y se quedó ahí parado de nuevo completamente solo, lo cierto era que algo le dolía mucho en el pecho y es que en realidad no había querido decir nada de eso hasta le hubiera gustado que Joey se quedara un poco mas para que le hiciera compañía en la mansión. Lo cierto es que si la había pasado muy bien en el parque de diversiones y ahora que también lo pensaba fríamente no había besado al rubio porque le provocó sino porque realmente lo quiso. Ahora lo entendía todo el tiempo desde que lo conoció Joey siempre le había gustado solo que prefirió insultarlo como una manera de protegerse de empezar a sentir alguna cosa por él además que hubiera pasado si lo rechazaba pero pensándolo bien cuando lo había besado Joey no había puesto resistencia y hasta estaba seguro que por un momento estuvo a punto de corresponder el beso, pero ahora ya nada de eso lo había importado nuevamente el mantener una imagen dura y ese orgullo que no le permitía mostrar sus sentimientos a los demás le habían ganado y había terminado de humillar a Joey de la peor manera. Después de todo el siempre hacía lo mismo con todos menos con su hermano, entonces porque no podía tratar a Joey de la misma manera que trataba a Mokuba con mucha amabilidad y gran cariño, demonios lo mejor sería no seguir pensando en eso y volver a ocupar su mente en las cosas de la compañía.**

- **Bueno será mejor volver a trabajar como siempre – suspiró y dio media vuelta.**

**Sin embargo tropezó con un objeto suave en suelo, bajó la vista y pudo ver el oso que le había dado a Joey tirado en suelo pensó en dejarlo ahí tarde o temprano alguien pasaría por ahí y se lo llevaría, sin embargo algo dentro de si lo hizo recogerlo, al hacerlo se dio cuenta que no era lo único que estaba ahí tirado también había un objeto negro rectangular que bien podría ser una billetera, la abrió y vio algunas fotos de Joey con su hermana y sus amigo y algo de dinero, tal vez sería una buena oportunidad para volver a ver a Joey sin embargo este la había dejado muy en claro que ya no quería el oso pero bueno no perdía nada intentarlo, además no solo tenía eso ahora sino también la billetera y estaba seguro que eso si el rubio no lo pasaría por alto.**

- **Y bueno no todo salió tan mal después de todo – dijo finalmente y mostrando una sonrisa añadió- ya me haré cargo que se quede con este oso también y será por las buenas o si lo prefiere de nuevo por las malas.**

**Y diciendo abrió la reja que marcaba la entrada hacia la mansión y empezó la larga caminata hacia la puerta de esta.**

** ***************************************************************************************************************

**Era la segunda vez en el día en que corría tanto, algo lo había hecho no detenerse hasta que las fuerzas lo abandonaron y lo obligaron a detenerse, sin darse cuenta había llegado hasta la puerta de su casa pero la verdad es que no tenía ganas de entrar ahí. Demonios si tan solo le hubiera puesto mas atención a Yugi el día anterior nada de esto hubiera pasado y la estaría pasando muy bien con sus amigos, pero ellos no estarían de regreso hasta el martes por la mañana y el se encontraba ahí solo hasta entonces y con un tremendo nudo en la garganta. **

- **Estúpido Kaiba – dijo golpeando el tronco de un árbol con el puño.**

**Por qué había tenido que hacer eso, demonios hubiera bastado con que le hubiera dicho que no quería volver a verlo porque la había pasado muy mal en el parque o en serio no le hubiera importado que lo llamara perro faldero o algo de eso total ya empezaba acostumbrarse a ello. Pero porque había tenido que besarlo, por qué, lo único que había logrado con eso había sido confundirlo ya no sabía si sentir rabia por Kaiba por la razón que había dado para hacerlo o tristeza por el hecho que no hubiera dicho que después de todo si sentía algo por él. Maldición ahí está de nuevo por qué estoy pensando en esas cosas pero lo cierto es que el beso se había sentido muy bien, muy cálido...**

- **Ya basta, maldita cabeza ya deja pensar esas cosas – exclamó.**

**Pero ya no podía negarlo, era cierto lo había disfrutado pero después de todo para Kaiba no había significado nada mas que una venganza. Pensó que quizás alguna vez había querido caerle bien a Kaiba porque lo cierto era que esos ojos azul profundo lo habían impresionado desde un principio pero este había empezado insultándolo con todo su repertorio de apelativos caninos y alguno que otro duelista de cuarta. Entonces si ya lo tenía muy claro como pudo pensar siquiera un momento que este sintiera alguna cosa por él.**

- **La verdad es que eres un caso Joey Wheeler – se dijo así mismo- mira siquiera ocurrirte pensar esas cosas- añadió tristemente y entró a su casa.**

**Fue a ver a su padre al cuarto, no estaba ahí, era de esperarse seguro había vuelto a salir a tomar, no se preocupó mucho por eso porque tendría que aceptarlo pero ya se había convertido en una rutina. Se dirigió a su cuarto cogió su toalla y entró al baño a tomar una ducha caliente cosa que logró reconfortarlo y hacerlo olvidar lo sucedido, la verdad es que estaba bastante cansado por todo lo sucedido durante el día así que ni bien salió del baño se puso el pijama y se quedó profundamente dormido.**

*****************************************************************************************************************

**Se levantó temprano en la mañana con el toque de la puerta era su padre que ya sabemos de donde regresaba así que se dispuso a salir a comprar la comida para ese día. Se puso un polo ya que hacía bastante calor y fue a buscar su saco para sacar de ahí la billetera pero no pudo encontrarla.**

- **Maldición donde la pude haber puesto- pensó- lo que me faltaría sería que se me haya caído en el camino, Diablos ahí tenía todo el dinero del mes, tendré que salir a buscarla sino estamos fritos.**

- **Joey! – escuchó la voz de su padre que lo llamaba- necesito que hagas un trabajo por mi, debes ir a entregar este paquete a esta dirección que te estoy dando.**

- **Está bien – respondió Joey tomando el papel con la dirección y mirándola- pe... pero esto está muy lejos.**

- **Pues toma el autobús y ahora me voy a dormir un poco estoy muy cansado.**

- **Si claro me lo imagino ¬___¬ - dijo Joey en tono sarcástico- está bien ya me voy, y tomando su chaqueta salió de la casa.**

**Prefirió no comentarle nada de lo de la billetera para evitar una discusión además como no se había acordado ni del desayuno estaba demás decírselo, bueno ahora el asunto era encontrar la billetera pero primero iría a entregar el paquete como no tenía dinero ni para pagar el autobús tuvo que irse caminando salió muy temprano en la mañana y estuvo de regreso en su casa como a las 5 de la tarde.**

- **Bueno ahora sí antes de regresar a casa debo encontrar la billetera – dijo con determinación- lo mejor será recorrer todo el camino que hice ayer desde la casa de Kaiba- Kaiba ese nombre de nuevo y justo ahora que estaba empezando a olvidarse de lo ayer- y pues ojalá que siga tirada por ahí n_nU.**

**Y eso fue lo que hizo recorrió paso por paso todo el camino que pensaba había hecho anoche porque la verdad es que tampoco se acordaba muy bien con eso que salió corriendo, pero no encontró nada así que se dispuso a visitar las estaciones de policía para ver si alguien había reportado su billetera perdida. Pero nada no logro ubicarlo en ninguna de por ahí.**

- **Diablos donde puede estar lo único que me falta es que alguien se la haya quedado, no no no tengo que pensar positivo no puede ser que tenga tan mala suerte primero ayer y ahora hoy también, pero donde mas puede estar – se preguntó.**

**Entonces se le vino a la cabeza la casa de Kaiba.**

- **Ay no – se quejó- en todos los lugares menos ahí por favor.**

**Sin embargo se trataba de todo el dinero del mes así que no le quedó otra opción que encaminarse hacia allá, todo el camino se la pasó pensando en como encararía a Kaiba o quizás por alguno de esos milagros de la divina providencia xD la billetera estaría tirada por ahí en la entrada principal y no tendría que encontrárselo.**

- **Si por favor que sea así por lo menos en pago al horrible día tuve ayer por favor- dijo juntando las manos y bajando la cabeza en tono de súplica.**

**Pero como la vida no es tan fácil no encontró la dichosa billetera en la entrada ahora le tocaría entrar y pedírsela a Kaiba y eso si es que este la tenía y si así fuera seguro que se las arreglaría para humillarlo de nuevo, esto le hizo dudar a Joey sobre si en verdad sería buena idea preguntar o no, cuando en eso sintió una voz que lo llamaba.**

- **Disculpe joven – dijo un hombre algo mayor- pero es usted Joey Wheeler.**

- **Si – respondió Joey y al momento se sintió algo esperanzado, quizás ese viejito tendría su billetera.**

- **Soy el portero de la mansión Kaiba o bueno por lo menos de imagen porque aquí todo es manejado por una supercomputadora, pero bueno el señor Kaiba me dijo que le entregara algo que seguro estaría buscando.**

**A Joey se le iluminó la cara de alegría.**

- **En serio muchas gracias – respondió pero la sonrisa se le borró de la cara cuando vio que lo que traía el hombre no era mas que el gigantesco oso de peluche .**

- **Tomé aquí tiene -dijo el hombre extendiéndoselo a Joey.**

- **Pero que demonios se ha creído ese Kaiba ahora va a ver – dijo tomando el oso- no voy a permitir que se siga burlando de mi dijo entrando por la reja principal.**

- **E... espere joven no puede entrar así no mas sin el permiso del señor – el hombre trató de detenerlo sin éxito**

- **Pues me llega lo que diga "el señor" – dijo Joey apresurando el paso hacia la puerta principal.**

**Jamás hubiera creído que la casa de Kaiba fuera tan grande, le tomó media hora llegar hasta la entrada propiamente dicha de la mansión, miró su reloj y ya eran las 9 de la noche.**

- **Demonios – exclamó- ahora entiendo porque Kaiba se moviliza a todos lados en auto o helicóptero.**

**Se detuvo ante la puerta y tocó el timbre del intercomunicador.**

- **Residencia Kaiba, que se le ofrece- dijo una voz femenina del otro lado.**

- **Vengo a ver al Sr. Kaiba- dijo Joey fingiendo voz de señor importante.**

- **Un momento por favor- dijo la voz.**

**Y las puertas se abrieron y pudo ver a una señora uniformada que parecía ser la ama de llaves o algo así fue lo único que se le ocurrió a Joey y que parecía bastante sorprendida de ver a ese muchacho rubio con tremendo oso de peluche en los brazos.**

- **Disculpe, pero quien es usted – preguntó algo nerviosa.**

- **Ah solo un amigo de Kaiba – ja un amigo eso si que daba risa- podría decirme donde está por favor es que necesito hablar urgentemente con él.**

- **Espere iré a llamarlo de inmediato- respondió la señora.**

- **No por favor no se preocupe solo dígame donde queda su cuarto que quiero darle una sorpresa.**

- **Bueno, es la sexta puerta del segundo pasillo en el segundo piso pero al señor no le gusta que lo molesten de improviso así que... oiga joven espere por favor**

**Pero Joey ya había empezado a subir las escaleras, llegó al segundo piso, segundo pasillo y un , dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, sexta puerta. Ahora si que Kaiba lo iba a escuchar y de una patada abrió la puerta n_nU.**

- **Así que ya estás aquí- dijo Kaiba bastante calmado, la verdad es que había visto todo por su computadora que estaba conectada a todas las cámaras de seguridad de la casa.**

- **Si aquí estoy y he venido a decirte un par de verdades que muchos deberían haberte dicho hace mucho tiempo, y toma esto- dijo lanzando el oso de peluche al suelo- que pretendes seguir burlándote de mi, que es lo que... – repentinamente la voz se le fue apagando a Joey.**

**Kaiba había sacado de uno de los cajones de su escritorio la billetera de Joey y la tenía jugando con las manos.**

- **E... esa es mi billetera! – exclamó Joey.**

- **Y que crees eh? Que no me había dado cuenta, quien mas sino tendría tantas fotos estúpidas en ella- dijo Kaiba burlándose.**

- **Devuélvemela ahora mismo- ordenó Joey.**

- **Vaya, vaya, vaya, creo que no estás en posición de exigir nada Wheeler después de todo soy yo quien la tiene –añadió Kaiba con una sonrisa de sarcasmo- porque no suplicas un poco por ella.**

- **Maldito Kaiba- exclamó Joey abalanzándose sobre él.**

- **Buen intento Wheeler -dijo Kaiba esquivándolo y levantando la billetera a lo alto,- porque no intentas cogerla**

**Joey empezó a saltar intentando cogerla pero Kaiba era un poco mas alto y le era difícil siquiera tocarla, por otro lado mientras saltaba se desplazaban por todo el cuarto. En uno de esos saltos Joey perdió el equilibrio y cayó encima de Kaiba y ambos sobre la cama. Joey abrió los ojos y se encontró con la sonrisa burlona de Kaiba.**

- **Devuélvemela – le gritó.**

- **Solo si me das un beso – respondió Kaiba.**

- **Pero que estás diciend...**

**Su frase fue interrumpida por los labios de Kaiba sobre los suyos, otra vez esa lengua empezó a explorar su boca de manera exquisita pero esta vez la suya la buscó para empezar un juego en el que Joey fue el primero en perder el aliento.**

- **Y ahora porque fue eso – preguntó – acaso una venganza por entrar a tu casa sin permiso.**

- **No- respondió Kaiba – fue porque quise- y volvió a atrapar la boca de Joey con la suya.**

**El beso continuó, Kaiba colocó su mano en la nuca de Joey para acercarlo un poco mas a él.**

**Pero que estaba sucediendo de nuevo Kaiba lo estaba besando y él lo estaba dejando, demonios se sentía tan bien, de pronto sintió la mano de Kaiba por debajo de su polo, quería pedirle que se detuviera pero su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando y no lo dejaba pensar bien, por fin se separaron un momento mientras respiraban agitadamente.**

- **Yo, Kaiba no se si esto esté bien- dijo Joey- además no se si estás jugando o en realidad quieres algo conmigo o sientes algo por mi.**

- **Tranquilízate cachorrito – dijo Kaiba con mirada lujuriosa (Off. Ay no se me ocurrió otra cosa)- sino te dejas llevar como vas a saberlo?**

- **Pero es que... esta es mi primera vez – añadió Joey algo avergonzado- y se supone que debería ser con la persona que amo y se supone también me ama, se que suena cursi pero es así como pienso.**

- **Pues entonces está bien- y diciendo esto cambió las posiciones y se situó sobre Joey- porque así están las cosas- añadió.**

**Joey quiso responder pero otro beso se lo impidió, Kaiba lo fue despojando de su ropa poco a poco**

- **Perfecto- pensó Kaiba- al ver a Joey completamente desnudo, si que el rubio tenía un cuerpo increíble que dejaría sin aire a cualquiera.**

**Y empezó a besar el cuello del rubio mordiendo suavemente aquí y allá, Joey por su parte solo pudo aferrarse bien a las sábanas, esos besos lo estaban excitando bastante. Kaiba siguió son cu tarea pero fue bajando poco a poco hasta encontrarse con de los pezones de Joey, empezó a succionarlo suavemente haciendo que Joey dejara escapar un gemidito que no hizo mas que excitar mas a Kaiba cuando este estuvo ya bastante duro hizo lo mismo con el otro acompañado de caricias a lo largo de toda la suave piel de Joey.**

- **Ahhhh Kaiba- Joey dejo escapar un gemido.**

- **Puedes llamarme por mi nombre si así lo quieres – respondió Kaiba.**

**Siguió bajando hasta que llegó donde quería y separó un poco las piernas de Joey tomando su ya erección entre sus manos, aquí fue cuando Joey se asustó un poco.**

- **Espera Kaiba que estás haciendo? – preguntó algo asustado**

- **No te preocupes, no voy a hacerte daño- respondió Kaiba picaramente- y además ya te dije que puedes llamarme Seto.**

**Y diciendo esto tomó el miembro de Joey con la boca y empezó a succionarlo suavemente, Joey empezó a gemir exquisitamente y retorcerse debajo de él, eso no hizo mas que excitar a Kaiba de sobremanera haciéndolo aumentar la velocidad.**

- **Ahhhhhhh K.. Seto ya no puedo mas gimió Joey aferrándose mas de las sábanas.**

** Y llegando al clímax vertió toda su semilla en la boca de Kaiba que bebió cada gota de ese néctar maravilloso, siguió gimiendo producto de las caricias que Kaiba seguía proporcionándole y no se dio cuenta cuando este metió la mano de bajo de la cama para sacar un frasco de vaselina. Volvió a tomar los labios de Joey si que el rubio sabía bien en verdad esa boca era toda una explosión de sabores para él y la juguetona lengua del rubio si que le encantaba, el beso se hizo cada vez mas profundo hasta que perdiendo el aliento tuvieron que separarse de nuevo Joey que ya estaba completamente invadido por el placer trató inútilmente de desabotonar la camisa de Kaiba.**

- **No te preocupes – dijo este- esta vez yo lo haré por ti y diciendo eso se despojó rápidamente de toda su ropa.**

**Así  quedando nuevamente encima de Joey permitiendo que sus erecciones chocaran y haciendo que Joey volviera a emitir tremendo gemido que fue música para los oídos de Kaiba, sin embargo no quería que el rubio se volviera a venir antes de tiempo así que tomo un poco de vaselina con los dedos y dirigió su mano hacia la entrada del rubio y comenzó a prepararlo metiendo lentamente un primer dedo.**

- **Arrgh – esta vez fue un gemido de placer y de dolor el que escapó de Joey y el que lo hizo aferrarse con ambos brazos del cuello de Kaiba.**

- **No te preocupes, dolerá un poco pero luego todo estará bien dijo mostrándole una sonrisa realmente verdadera cosa que tranquilizo a este un poco.**

**Siguió con su trabajo e introdujo un segundo y un tercer dedo y empezó a moverlos en el interior de Joey, este volvió a gemir aun mas fuerte **

- **Ahhhh ya basta ya no puedo, ya no – exclamó el rubio entre quejidos.**

- **Pídemelo – le dijo Kaiba.**

- **Te.. te necesito Seto por favor Ahhh ... – pudo decir entre jadeos.**

**Esta petición lo fue todo para Kaiba, Joey se veía exquisitamente delicioso mejillas sumamente sonrojadas, cuerpo sudoroso ya no pudo mas y retiró sus dedos de la entrada de Joey colocando su erección en ella y penetrándolo suavemente. Se sentía extremadamente cálido esa estrechez lo volvía extremadamente loco. Joey enredó sus piernas instintivamente alrededor de la cintura de este al principio  sintió algo de dolor que fue reemplazado por placer cuando a Kaiba empezó a salir y entrar de él.**

- **Ah!!! Seto si mas sigue por favor...**

**Esas palabras terminaron de motivar a Kaiba y las embestidas aumentaron de ritmo mas aun cuando Joey logró captar el mismo ritmo que Kaiba moviéndose deliciosamente debajo de él .**

- **Ya no puedo mas, Oh!!! Seto – gimió Joey.**

** Llegando nuevamente al clímax y derramándose entre ambos, segundos después Kaiba hacía lo mismo explotando dentro de Joey y cayendo rendido sobre este aun dentro de él. Ya recuperando el aliento se separó de él y lo abrazó acercándolo a él.**

- **Lo hiciste muy bien cachorrito – dijo pasando la mano por lo cabellos del rubio.**

- **No me llames así – atinó a decir Joey, pero un beso corto pero dulce le robó las palabras de la boca.- Yo –dijo nuevamente bajando un poco la cabeza- quiero saber que significó para ti todo esto**

- **Pues significó estar con la persona mas excitante del mundo por unos momentos- dijo riéndose.**

- **Excitante!!! – exclamó Joey- entonces eso soy para ti- añadió tristemente pero sintió como una mano le levantó a la barbilla para toparse nuevamente con esos ojos azules pero que esta vez no proyectaban la misma frialdad de siempre sino que transmitían bastante calidez.**

- **Escúchame muy bien porque esto solo lo diré esta vez porque la verdad es que no me gusta hablar de este tipo de cosas- añadió Kaiba bastante serio- lo hice porque es lo que he querido desde hace tiempo no se si desde la primera que te vi pero solo se que lo hice sintiendo algo mas que cariño por ti si quieres llamarlo amor pues llámalo así, si deje lo que dije ayer fue porque tenía miedo a la forma que reaccionaras.**

**Kaiba diciéndole que tenía miedo, por un momento Joey tuvo la sensación que quizás era uno de esos sueños absurdos que tenía constantemente pero no lo estaba escuchando en vivo y en directo, entonces había sido eso y no que Kaiba, bueno Seto en verdad lo odiara pero por otro lado...**

- **Entonces estás diciendo que me amas? – preguntó temeroso**

- ** Te dije que no lo iba a repetir otra vez así que si lo entendiste bien y si no que pena – dijo algo fastidiado, haber dicho esas cosas ya le había costado bastante**

- **Pues si entendí, creo ajaja bueno supongo que no puedo esperar mas de ti además yo también siento lo mismo- dijo acurrucándose contra el pecho de Kaiba a quien se le subieron los colores a las mejillas después de escucharlo.**

- **Ya duérmete y cállate si – dijo nervioso.**

- **Está bien- respondió Joey- hasta mañana, que duermas bien Seto – y se quedó profundamente dormido.**

**Kaiba sin dejar de abrazarlo le dio un beso en la frente y murmuró...**

- **Buenas noches mi cachorro**

**Continuará...**

*****************************************************************************************************************

**Notas de autora . Bueno ese es el capítulo cuatro =P ya saben que estoy abierta a críticas constructivas, de nuevo Arigato a todos los que leen mi fic y gracias de nuevo a los que dejaron reviews.**


	5. Y AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

**Disclaimer: Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yugi OH! Todos son propiedad de su autor Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solo los tomo prestados para este fic sin fines lucrativos ni nada por el estilo  ˆoˆ******

**Aviso: Este es un fic YAOI SETO X JOEY supongo que ya saben lo que es, yo señalaré el lemon y el NC- 17. Espero q disfruten el quinto capítulo, lamento la demora pero estuve un poco ocupadilla así que prometo subir los siguientes capítulos pronto, bueno aquí la historia da un giro así que el fic me saldrá mas largo de lo que esperaba. Cualquier crítica o felicitación pues déjenme un review **

**Dedico este fic a mi amiga del alma Vera espero haber aprendido bien de tus enseñanzas y este fic va por todos los fics que escribimos juntas y también a mi"onechan" Miyuki en este fic no hay lemon pero prometo poner otro mas adelante sip n_n **

**Atentamente. ALI – CHAN n_n**

*********************************************************************************************************************

**CAPÍTULO 5. **

Y AL DÍA SIGUIENTE 

**Lunes por la mañana, amaneció mas bien frió para ser un día de verano pero eso no le importaba realmente porque esa cama despedía increíble calidez. Empezó a recordar lo de la noche anterior y una linda sonrisa mas un ligero sonrojo aparecieron en su rostro. Quiso abrir los ojos pero por un momento dudó, y si todo lo de ayer no había sido mas que un sueño y si de nuevo despertaba en esa gran cama completamente solo, la idea lo asustó terriblemente pero un leve apretón a la altura de pecho le hizo saber que todo estaba de maravilla, Ahí estaba abrazado a él y completamente dormido al parecer ese ser de rubia cabellera llamado Joey Wheeler.**

- **Joey- pensó y se dio cuenta que en realidad nunca lo había llamado por su nombre siempre había sido Wheeler y pensándolo bien así se quedaría porque la verdad le molestaba el hecho de tener que acostumbrarse a llamarlo por su nombre .**

- **Ummmmmmh – exclamó Joey mientras se estiraba y bostezaba con la mayor de las frescuras.**

- **Veo que ya despertaste cachorro, debo reconocer que duermes como un tronco, llevo mas de media hora despierto y tu ni lo notaste .**

- **Lo siento =P Buenos días Seto n_n , espera un momento pero entonces porque no me despertaste – dijo Joey mientras terminaba de estirarse.**

- **Pues es que estaba mirándote – respondió Seto picaramente- si que pareces uno de esos cachorritos hecho todo un ovillo y durmiendo tan placidamente .**

**A Joey se le subieron los colores a las mejillas pero intentó guardar la compostura lo mejor que pudo.**

- **Cof cof, ah si – atinó a decir- pues... hey que es eso de cachorro- recordó haciendo gesto de disgusto - ya te dije que no me gusta que me llames así, siento que soy algo así como solo una mascota para ti.**

- **Y que acaso eso no te es suficiente, ser la mascota del gran Seto Kaiba sería un privilegio para cualquiera- dijo Kaiba en tono realmente altanero . **

**Eso a Joey no le hizo ni la mas mínima gracia y pensó por un momento que todo lo que había sucedido no había sido otra venganza de Kaiba.**

- **Pues claro que no – respondió bastante enojado y ocultando la tristeza- y antes que me digas que esto fue otra de tus tantas maneras de molestarme, me voy de aquí.**

**Y diciendo eso se paró de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta.**

- **No creo que llegues muy lejos- dijo Kaiba ahogando una risilla.**

- **Yo hago lo que me venga en gana – y diciendo eso abrió la puerta.**

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah – el grito de una mujer se dejo escuchar junto con el sonido de una azafate cayendo al suelo.**

- ** Ajajajaja- rió Kaiba- olvidaste un pequeño detalle cachorrito, tu ropa sigue ahí tirada en el piso.**

**Si hay algo mas rojo que el mismo color rojo fue el tono que adquirieron las mejillas de Joey al darse cuenta de estaba completamente desnudo y que en frente suyo se encontraba una de las empleadas de Kaiba quien dicho de algún modo se había ganado con el espectáculo y pues la impresión había dejado caer la bandeja con loq ue parecía haber sido alguna vez el desayuno.**

- **Yo lo siento de verdad discúlpeme- logró decir mientras se agachaba para recoger la bandeja- aquí tiene su azafate – dijo extendiéndoselo a la mujer que seguía volteada y con los ojos tapados con las manos.**

- **Por favor joven haga el favor de vestirse- exclamó la empleada .**

- **Eh... este si yo lo lamento en serio , discúlpeme ahora mismo me visto – dijo tapándose lo poco que podía y corriendo de nuevo hacia la cama.**

- **Ya ajajaja puede retirarse ajaja- dijo Kaiba quien había disfrutado de la situación de sobremanera y no paraba de reírse, dirigiéndose a la empleada quien ahora recogía la bandeja con tremenda cara de vergüenza- para la próxima asegúrese de tocar la puerta antes de entrar.**

- **Si, perdóneme señor pero es que como todas las mañanas el pequeño Mokuba viene a saludarlo aquí a su cuarto para tomar el desayuno ya se había hecho una costumbre para mi el encontrar la puerta abierta y dejar la bandeja sobre el escritorio, no sabía que esta vez tenía visitas – atinó a decir la mujer mientras miraba a Joey .**

- **No se preocupe- añadió Kaiba, pero volviendo a mostrar seriedad en su rostro añadió- y cuide muy bien de no comentar esto con el resto de empleados porque sino simplemente está despedida.**

- **No se preocupe señor eso no sucederá- dijo finalmente retirándose.**

**Si había algo que a Kaiba tampoco le gustaba eran los chismes entre los empleados de la mansión, recordó aquella vez en que una de sus agentes financieras vino a verlo a la mansión para tratar unos asuntos referentes a la estabilidad económica de Kaiba Corporation y se difundió el chisme entre los empleados que aquella era su novia y cada vez que la agente ponía un pie en la casa estos ponían cara de complicidad y soltaban risillas. Esto claro no le paso desapercibido a Kaiba quien se vio en la obligación si se puede decir de hacer reducción de personal y contratar gente nueva .**

- **Tierra llamando a Seto, estás ahí? –preguntó Joey agitando las manos delante de la cara de Kaiba**

- **Así que sigues aquí después de todo cachorrito, parece que tu naturaleza perruna te traiciono esta vez y estuviste a punto de salir por las calles en estado primitivo – exclamó Kaiba ahogando otra risilla.**

- **Uuuuuuuuuuuy- se quejó Joey que ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia- ya no me molestes y un poco triste añadió- bueno parece que todo llegó a su fin así que lo mejor será que me vaya y olvidemos todo esto.**

**Y diciendo esto empezó a recoger su ropa del piso sin embargo un jalón del brazo lo detuvo y se vio así mismo sentado otra vez en la cama y con el rostro de Kaiba casi sobre el suyo.**

- **Y quien dice que quiero olvidarlo- dijo tomándolo por la barbilla- acaso no te quedo claro lo que te dije anoche o es que ya te estás quedando sordo .**

- **Pues si talvez me esté quedando sordo pero de escuchar todos tus insultos – dijo Joey y agregó – talvez podrías tratarme con un poco mas de respeto.**

- **Te trato como quiero cachorro. A mi no me salgas con reclamos o me vas a decir que no te gusto como te traté anoche .**

- **No si estuvo muy bien, pero que estoy diciendo, eso no viene al caso, demonios Seto me confundes, lo que quiero decir es que...**

**Lamentablemente no pudo continuar pues Kaiba lo calló con un beso.**

- **Porque no tedas de hablar tanto aunque sea por un momento , te veías mas lindo callado mientras dormías porque no vuelves a hacerlo que todavía es muy temprano.**

- **Aaaaaah- tienes razón dijo Joey bostezando- pero abrazame si – añadió picaramente y guiñándole el ojo a Kaiba quien fue el que esta vez se puso todo colorado.**

- **Esta bien- dijo rodeando a Joey con sus brazos- pero duérmete de una vez si.**

**Esta vez no recibió respuesta porque Joey ya estaba profundamente dormidoasí que aprovechó para observarlo un poco mas con detenimiento cosa que no le duró mucho porque el ruido de la puerta de su cuarto abriéndose bruscamente lo hizo reaccionar y ante sus ojos apareció nada menos que su asistente personal.**

- **Pero que diablos significa esta irrupción – empezó a gritar Kaiba – que dem... salga de aquí inmediatamente sino quiere que lo despida en este preciso momento – terminó de decir completamente furioso . Quien demonios te dio el derecho de irrumpir en mi habitación con tanta confianza, que pasó con la maldita seguridad?**

- **Eh, este... yo lo siento realmente señor – reaccionó finalmente el hombre que se había quedado completamente paralizado con la escena, y se retiraba bajando la cabeza y disculpándose una y otra vez hasta que por fin salió de la habitación.**

- **Ahora me puede explicar como es que llegó hasta aquí ?- preguntó Kaiba prácticamente gritando y con la voz mas autoritaria nunca antes escuchada en el planeta se podría decir n_nU.**

- **Bueno señor , la seguridad no funcionó por que usted mismo me dio los códigos por si ocurría alguna emergencia en Kaiba Corporation tendría la facultad de llegar hasta aquí y hacerle saber el problema, la verdad es que no quise interrumpirlo- dijo hablando desde el otro lado de la puerta – pero estuve llamando a su celular pero no contestaba, de verdad lo lamento prometo que sino me quita el puesto juro que esto no volverá a suceder.**

**La verdad es que el pobre asistente iba y a apelar a la táctica de tengo esposa y seis hijos que alimentar pero sabía que esas no engañaban ni conmovían a Kaiba.**

- **Bueno solo si me da una buena razón para estar aquí – Kaiba ya empezaba a perder la paciencia- y espero que sea realmente buena si en realidad quiere conservar su puesto .**

- **Pues lo que sucede es que hoy a las 8 de la mañana era su reunión mensual con los demás socios de la empresa y pues me parece que lo ha olvidado por completo señor, disculpando la impertinencia .**

**Ahora Kaiba lo recordaba, pero como pudo olvidarlo si en esa junta presentaría su nuevo modelo de disco del juego de duelo de monstruos y ahora tendría que esperar un mes mas para esperar la aprobación de los demás socios para sacar el aparato a circulación, demonios y tanto que le había costado perfeccionarlo al fin .**

- **Dices que llamaste al celular? – preguntó después de un momentos.**

- **Así es señor pero no obtuve respuesta alguna – respondió el asistente .**

**Kaiba entonces se estiró y sacó de debajo de la cama su pantalón y ahí estaba su celular sin batería, para el presidente de una gran empresa como era su caso ese había sido un descuido imperdonable pero la verdad es que el cachorro lo había hecho olvidar por completo de todo y pues la verdad es que si hasta a él se le olvidaban muy de vez en cuando las cosas, pensó.**

- **Bueno no hay porque alarmarse- concluyó Kaiba – convocaré a una junta de emergencia para dentro de una hora.**

- **Pero señor, los socios ya abandonaron la empresa hace mas de veinte minutos.**

- **Ten por seguro que volverán, llámalos a todos y solo asegúrate de mencionarles que será un artículo que proveerá a la empresa de ganancias exorbitantes, ya verás que cuando escuchen la palabra dinero no durarán en venir- dijo Kaiba con sarcasmo.**

- **Está bien señor, ahora mismo haré lo que me pide me disculpo de nuevo por lo ocurrido – y diciendo esto se retiró a cumplir su tarea cosa que Kaiba concluyó por los pasos en el pasillo que se escucharon desde la habitación. Se le había olvidado decirle que no dijera nada de lo visto a nadie pero la verdad que como era un hombre de confianza no lo creyó necesario.**

**Y pensando esto último intentó levantarse de la cama pero una mano lo detuvo.**

- **Seto a donde vas, creí que dijiste que era temprano y que podía seguir durmiendo – dijo Joey algo soñoliento.**

- **Lo siento cachorro pero tengo una reunión de emergencia con los socios de la empresa, puedes quedarte aquí si quieres a descansar un poco mas si eso es lo que quieres – respondió Kaiba.**

**Pero al ver la carita de tristeza de Joey añadió**

- **Tal vez podrías esperarme para el almuerzo sino te aburre esperar a esa hora, puedes pasear por toda la casa si eso es lo que gustas .**

- **Entonces eso haré – exclamó Joey con tremenda cara de determinación y levantando el puño derecho, es más – añadió- yo mismo te prepararé el almuerzo.**

- **Pues entonces rezaré para que no me pase nada – dijo Kaiba en tono de burla .**

- **Grrrrrr,- así que crees que no puedo cocinar algo bueno ahora verás.**

- **Entonces estaré esperando con ansias para probar eso- y diciendo eso deposito un beso en los labios de Joey y hablándole al oído agregó- no te me vayas escapar cachorrito.**

**A Joey se le pusieron los pelos de punta pero se aguantó de decirle algo y lo último que vio fue a Kaiba saliendo por la puerta.**

- **Muy bien – dijo- um.... pero ahora donde esta la cocina, uy cabeza de chorlito eso te pasa por andar por las nubes y no preguntar. Bueno será mejor dejar de quejarse y comenzar a buscarla.**

**Y diciendo esto terminó de cambiarse y emprendió su camino hacia la famosa cocina, tenía toda la mañana para encontrarla así que la verdad no se preocupó mucho sin embargo otra cosa fue la que lo hizo pensar un poco en ese momento, el como le contaría y como tomarían Yugi y sus amigos lo ocurrido.**

- **Bueno ya encontraré la mejor manera de explicárselos, creo ...- pensó.**

**Si Kaiba hubiera sabido lo que sucedería después no habrías salido de su casa ese día pero lamentablemente algunas cosas ya están escritas y aunque uno quisiera ya no se pueden cambiar .**

**Continuará...**

*****************************************************************************************************************

**Notas de Autora =P . Pues de nuevo disculpen por la demora y de verdad gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews. Ahí nos vemos prontito n_n.**


End file.
